Undyne
Character Description Undyne is one of the main characters in the RPG indie game, UNDERTALE and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. She is one of the members of the Royal Guard and in LLC Canon the leader of the Lawl Guard. Entrance Undyne will jump down a mountain with her spear after saying "That's it, then... No more running away... HERE I COME!!!!!" Specials Neutral Special: Spear of Justice Undyne takes out her spear. She can jump in this state, as well as move freely, but cannot run or double jump. She is also given a new moveset with this move. Neutral B: Spear Throw - Undyne throws her spear at the opponent. She can throw up to three times before restocking. Side B: Heroine's Trust - Undyne thrusts forward with her spear, causing damage. Up B: Heroine's Leap - Undyne jumps midair, causing a boost, then thrusts back down with her spear. The move can be cancelled with your Down B. Side Special: Green Soul Counter A cursor appears near the opponent, giving them damage. This move is disguised as Undyne's Neutral B to trick the opponent. If Undyne is attacked while performing this move on an opponent, the move will be cancelled, but the opponent that was affected will stay frozen until attacked. Up Special: Undyne Surplexes a Boulder Because She Can Undyne carries a boulder, then lunges downward. There is a 10% chance that the opponent damage by the attack will get buried. Down Special: Yellow Spear Counter A simple counter attack. 'FINAL SMASH: Armored Heroine' Undyne transforms into her ironed self. While in this form, she is only moderately stronger, and acts like if she is metal. This Final Smash will activate if her damage is at 0 - 50%, and lasts for 20 seconds. 'ALT. FINAL SMASH: Fight Against a True Hero' If Undyne's damage is above 50%, she will transform into her Undying form. All her B moves are the same, except one: Up B: Spear Barrage - Undyne proceeds to gradually rise from the air, and afterward proceeds to throw homing spears at nearby opponents. Normals Others AAA Combo: Punch, Punch, Strong Kick Dash Attack: Lunges forward with spear Tilts Forward: Spear Swipe Down: Spear Puddle Aeriels Smash Attacks Up: Double Spear Puddle Grabs Grab: Grabs opponent by the shirt Pummel: Punches opponent in face Forward Throw: Throws opponent into trashcan like basketball Back Throw: Same as forward Down Throw: Throws opponent on ground, then stomps them Taunts Up: "You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!" Side: "FUHUHUHU!!!" Down: "Are you ready.....to DIE?" Victory Options 1. "You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" 2. "Alphys told me humans were determined...I see now what she meant by that!" 3. "What. That's the best you can manage?" Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes The Undying Heroine - The original Undyne. Manly Fish Woman - Based off of Manly Fish and Manly Fish's Brother from Earthbound. Artic Fish Heroine - Based off of the Fish from Earthbound Beginings. Gloop - Based off of Carp from LISA: The Painful. Fish Princess - Based off of the Zora from the Legend of Zelda series. Me Kill You Out Of Nowhere, Me Kill You All Alone - Based off Fish from Nuclear Throne. Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Defensive Playstyled Characters Category:UNDERTALE Category:Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:TobyFox Category:Lawl Guard Category:Monster Category:FNAF/Undertale Era